Photolithography is the production of a three-dimensional relief image based on a patterned exposure to light and a subsequent development of a light-sensitive photoresist on the wafer surface. As the dimensions of integrated circuit features continues to shrink along with the exposure wavelength, advances have been seen in photoresist material and other process technology. However, the problem of photoresist pattern collapse has been persistent and difficult to resolve. Photoresist pattern collapse is the problem of the very thin photoresist line patterns leaning or collapsing due to a number of factors. For example, one factor may be the poor adhesion between the photoresist material and the substrate or the bottom anti-reflective coating (BARC). Another factor contributing to photoresist pattern collapse may be a capillary force developed in the rinse water remaining between two adjacent photoresist lines.